kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Ramon
is the human form of the cheerful , the 127-year old sole survivor of the gill-man-like of the 13 Demon Races. History In 1986, he lived in human society as a shoeshine boy while aiding Jiro out of common interest, though confused by the Wolfen's methods as he should be in hiding and feeding off of humans in secret. When the parlor he lived in closed, Ramon started to work at the Café mald'amour as a greeter until Jiro left and became a kakigoori seller when Jiro asked for his aid. After fighting off the Rook with help from Jiro, Riki, Yuri and Otoya, Ramon decides to work alongside Riki at a number of jobs. Ramon soon encounters a greater threat in the form of the Fangire King who decides to kill all the three Arm Monsters. Finding even more misfortune after escaping the Fangire King when Ramon, Jiro and Riki tried to kidnap Maya and failed, it seemed all was lost for them when the Fangire King appeared again while easily overpowering all three Arm Monsters once more. However, it seemed luck soon came to them when the King offered a choice between getting killed themselves or killing Otoya at their hands. After trying and realizing that all three were unwilling to kill Otoya to save themselves (as per the King's offer), Ramon decides to flee. But he is attacked by the King moments later and sealed into the . Otoya soon saves them as well as stopped the Fangire King at the cost of his own life. At the aftermath of these events occurring, all three Arm Monsters decide to enter Castle Doran to stop it`s rampage. Before they can do so Otoya appears in front of them (seemingly as a ghost) and asks that they take care of Wataru in his stead when he`s born. They accept and eventually watch over him after his birth. This leads to Ramon now aiding Wataru in 2008, with the Basshaa Magnum allowing Kiva to assume . Den-O Ramon appears with his fellow Arms Monsters in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship for some short period. He was possessed by Ryutaros. Zi-O Basshaa was summoned by Another Kiva in the year 2019 and served as her henchman, fought with Kamen Rider Zi-O, Geiz and Woz. After Another Kiva was defeated by Woz GingaFinally, Basshaa turned back into his weapon form with Dogga and was left in a church. Personality A happy go lucky person, Ramon is the most cheerful of the three Arm Monsters. Often having a carefree attitude, Ramon affectionately calls Wataru Oniichan despite being much older than him in actual age. Although carefree most of the time, Ramon proves that he actually cares for people close to him as evidenced by him unwilling to kill Otoya despite his own life being at stake. Other appearances Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Basshaa, along with Kivat and Dogga, does not exist in the story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form here. Forms - Basshaa Magnum= Basshaa Magnum 1= |-| 2= The is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with an , a field of water, as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Ixa Due to the Basshaa Fake Fuestle tracing Basshaa's frequency, the Basshaa Magnum can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. However, Ixa has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Basshaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer were not shown being used by Ixa in the series' run. :Design The Bassha Magnum s composed of the following parts: * - The Bassha Magnum's muzzle. It shoots out produced by the Aqua Barrel. The Aqua Muzzle is a biological ring that can adjust the trajectory of the Aqua Bullets according to Kiva's will, and is capable to launching them at a speed of up to 700 meters per second. The red section on the muzzle is a kind of blood vessel, which transfers Kiva's power to the Bassha Magnum. When the Tornado Fins spin for the Bassha Aqua Tornado finisher, the Aqua Muzzle compresses multiple Aqua Bullets together to create a heavy bombardment unit to finish off targets. * - The gills on the Aqua Barrel, it forcibly sucks up any hydrogen and oxygen present in the atmosphere and sends it to the Aqua Barrel. * - The Bassha Magnum's gun barrel. The hydrogen and oxygen inhaled by the Aqua Intake is transformed into Aqua Bullets and is accumulated over time. It will fire the Aqua Bullets according to Kiva's will, which is read through the Power Trigger. On top of the Aqua Barrel is a decorative piece made of which can transfer Kiva's power to the Bassha Magnum at high speed. * - Three fin-themed turbine blades attached on an axis in the middle of the Bassha Magnum. During the Bassha Aqua Tornado finisher, the Tornado Fins generates the Aqua Field, surrounding Kiva with water. During normal shooting operations, the Tornado Fins act as a type of stability unit to stabilise trajectory. * - (Note: Normally, the spelling for Ma Ō is (魔王 lit. Demon King), but this time it is (魔皇 lit. Demon Emperor) which sounds the same.) Red stones embedded all over the Bashha Magnum inside the 'eyes'. Amplifies the power of Kiva. * - A golden seal engraved behind the Tornado Fins, it is the Merman coat of arms, consisting of two splashing waves, which is engraved by Bassha into hsi own body to remember the pride of his race. A Devil Emperor Stone is embedded in the middle of the stamp. * - The Bassha Magnum's gun hammer. Despite its name, it does not actually function as a gun hammer, but rather acts as a battle spike during close combat. * - The Bassha Magnum's grip. The patterns on the golden part are blood vessels filled with green blood unique to Bashha. When turning into Kiva Bassha Form, the Marine Grip transfers Bassha's power to Kiva via the blood vessels, allowing transformation to Bassha Form. * - The Bassha Magnum's trigger. It is an organ that tells Bassha Magnum when Kiva wants to fire Aqua Bullets, as well as whenever Kiva wants to execute the Bassha Aqua Tornado. * - The bottom part of the Marine Grip, it is the hardest part of the Bassha Magnum, and is used as an impromptu striking weapon in close combat. }} Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Basshaa's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Basshaa from Castle Doran. This Fuestle is inherited by future Kamen Rider Kiva in 2031. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. Basshaa Fuestle.png|Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle Basshaa Fake Fuestle.png|Ixa's Basshaa Fake Fuestle Basshaa Seal Fuestle.png|Dark Kiva's Basshaa-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Basshaa lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form. Used once in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ramon is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Daiki Saitō in Kamen Rider Den-O. As Basshaa, his suit actor was . Of the three Arms Monsters, Ramon was the only one never seen devouring a human, leaving his method of consumption up to question. Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a splashing effect. References Category:Arm Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Allies Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Powers Category:Monsters Category:Fish Monsters Category:Mermaid Monsters Category:Arsenal (Kiva) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Evil turns good Category:Kiva Characters